russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDZMZ 2000's Music Playlists (2000-2009)
Here are the Complete Music Playlist Tracks from the year 2000's which is heard everyday on iDZMZ, also the early 2000s music is heard during Saturday Slam on Magic 89.9. And most of the tracks from year 2000 to 2008 which is heard every Sunday on TOTC (Turn Of The Century) on Mellow 947. List of 2000's music songs: *''Dear Lie'' - TLC *''Girl Talk'' - TLC *''Turntable'' - TLC *''Damaged'' - TLC *''Hands Up'' - TLC *''Black Jesus'' - Everlast *''I Can't Move'' - Eerlast *''White Trash Beautiful'' - Everlast *''Broken'' - Everlast *''Song For The Lonely'' - Cher *''A Different Kind Of Love Song'' - Cher *''The Music's No Good Without You'' - Cher *''When The Money's Gone'' - Cher *''Breathe Your Name'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Don't Dream It's Over'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Waiting On The Sun'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Us'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Angels We Have Heard On High'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Waste'' - Smash Mouth *''I'm A Believer'' - Smash Mouth *''Pacific Coast Party'' - Smash Mouth *''Holiday In My Head'' - Smash Mouth *''Your Man'' - Smash Mouth *''You Are My Number One'' - Smash Mouth *''Hang On'' - Smash Mouth *''The Story Of My Life'' - Smash Mouth *''So Insane'' - Smash Mouth *''I Love You'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Angel Remix'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Fallen'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Stupid'' - Sarah McLachlan *''World On Fire'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Push'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'' - Sarah McLachlan *''O Little Town Of Bethlehem'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Happy Xmas (War Is Over)'' - Sarah Mcalachlan feat. The Sarah Mcalachlan Music Outreach Children's Choir And Youth Choir *''Wintersong'' - Sarah McLachlan *''River'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Silent Night'' - Sarah McLachlan *''U Want Me 2'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Don't Give Up On Us'' - Sarah McLachlan *''One Dream'' - Sarah McLachlan *''I Do'' - Blaque *''I'm Good'' - Blaque *''Welcome Back'' - Mase *''Breathe, Stretch, Shake'' - Mase *''My Harlem Lullaby'' - Mase *''No Me Dejes De Queree'' *''You Can't Walk Away From Love'' - Gloria Estefan *''Out Of Nowhere'' *''Hoy'' *''Wrapped'' *''Tu Fotografia'' *''I Wish You'' *''No Llores'' - Gloria Estefan feat. Carlos Santana, Jose Feliciano And Shelia E. *''Silver And Gold'' - Vanessa Williams *''You Are Everything'' *''The Real Thing'' *''6, 8, 12'' - Brian McKnight *''Stay Or Let It Go'' *''Win'' *''Love Of My Life'' *''Still'' *''What's It Gonna Be'' - Brian McKnight feat. Jermaine Durpi *''Let Me Love You'' *''Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda'' *''All Night Long'' *''Back Seat (Gettin' Down)'' *''What We Do Here'' *''Everytime You Go Away'' *''Find Myself In You'' *''Used To Be My Girl'' *''What's My Name'' *''Christmas You And Me'' - Brian McKnight feat. Vince Gill *''The Christmas Song'' *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' *''What I've Been Waiting For'' * * * * * * * * * *''All In The Way'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''Hold Me'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''Show Me The Way'' - Earth Wind And Fire feat. Raphael Saaqid *''The Way You Move'' - Earth Wind And Fire feat. Kenny G *''Pure Gold'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''To You'' - Earth Wind And Fire feat. Brian McKnight *''Chage Your Mind'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''You'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''One More Try'' - Kenny G feat. Chate Moore *''I Believe I Can Fly'' - Kenny G feat. Yolanda Adams *''We Wish You A Merry Christmas'' - Kenny G *''My Favorite Things'' - Kenny G *''Feel'' - Chicago *''Love Will Come Back'' - Chicago *''Silence 2004'' - Delerium feat. Sarah McLachlan *''Baby It's Cold Outside'' - Bobby Caldwell and Vanessa Williams